


Fall on me (with all your light)

by ZeroEchoBravoSeven



Series: Fall On Me [7]
Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Any spelling and grammar mistakes are my own, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Shang Tsung, Chains, Come, Come Eating, Costume Parties & Masquerades, DO NOT REPOST ONTO ANOTHER SITE, Disguise, Dominant Reader, Don't Try This At Home, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gen, Hand Jobs, M/M, Magic, Mild Blood, Mild Language, Mild Painplay, Not Beta'd, Oil, Okay Maybe Try This At Home, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Outworld Parties, Pet Names, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Shang Tsung, Power Switch Reader, Restraints, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, So much come, Strip Tease, Stripping, Swearing, Swearing but in Chinese, Teasing, Ungodly Amounts Of Come, Unrealistic Sex, kind of, no beta we die like men, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroEchoBravoSeven/pseuds/ZeroEchoBravoSeven
Summary: Holy shit this is the longest one yet.For the last work in this series, Shang Tsung and the reader have some dirty, filthy sex after returning home from a fancy masquerade/evening party in Outworld. (Prepare for plot). They're both dressed to the nines and tipsy on Edenian wine which leads to some concupiscent business in the bedroom! (I'm using Shang Tsung's 'For Eternity' kosmetic for his outfit because he looks hot asfuckin that skin. (Imagine the reader wearing a similar outfit but with a touch less armor and with a phoenix that winds around the left shoulder instead of a dragon that winds around the right).Thank you all so much for sticking around for the last week to put up with my filthy, sinful smut! I don't know if I'm going to continue writing as much as I have been in the past few days, but I will be writing more smut in the future so don't worry about a permanent hiatus or anything like that. Please enjoy this fic where Shang Tsung and the reader fuck (somewhat) like normal people instead of ravenous animals. Hope y'all don't mind the change of mood/tone.Don't forget about the tags, as usual, and stay gucci.
Relationships: Shang Tsung/Reader, Shang Tsung/You
Series: Fall On Me [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782232
Comments: 9
Kudos: 14





	Fall on me (with all your light)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KindListener](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindListener/gifts).



> Okay, so I realized about halfway through writing this that the tone of this fic is astronomically different than the other works in this series. It's a much slower burn with more feelings and plot than the others so I don't know if I want to just have this be a standalone completely separate from the rest of this series or just include it as a fluffy feelings-packed finale to this sinful series.
> 
> Let me know what you guys think I should do. If you feel like it clashes with the rest of the series, I'll change the title and make it a standalone fic and then write a different finale for this series. If you guys don't mind the extra amount of cuteness, fluff, and feelings in this work then I'll leave it as is. There's still the same amount of smut and sin later on in the work, it just takes a little while to get there because once I started writing, I really liked the idea of the reader attending a masquerade. It's mysterious and it's sexy, okay? Sue me.
> 
> Anyways, lemme know what y'all think and we'll figure things out from there. Thanks so much for sticking with me on this porn filled journey, it's been so so much fun. I'll probably keep writing smutty fics and other stuff too, so don't worry about dwindling content or anything like that. I just gotta give a special thank you and shout out to KindListener who, as you all know, inspired me to write this whole series to begin with.
> 
> Alright, i'm done rambling. Please enjoy the last fic in the 'Fall On Me' series and some (kind of but also not really) lovey-dovey Shang Tsung smut. Get sinful and stay gucci, babes.
> 
> \- ZEBS

Dressed in the finest and most expensive looking robes you had ever worn, you blended in perfectly with the other guests in attendance at Kitana Kahn's masquerade. The new Imperial Guard was far less vigilant under Kitana than Shao Kahn when it came to security which is why you and Shang Tsung had successfully managed to slip in unseen. The new Kahn was busy talking to what you assumed was a group of Earthrealmers and wasn't focused on the guests. Even if she were, the palace was full of people from many of the realms and it was unlikely you would be spotted unless you removed your mask. 

Your clothes had been prepared weeks in advance and were sewn by the finest designers in Outworld, courtesy of Shang Tsung. A detailed golden phoenix wrapped around the neckline of the garment; wings splayed wide across your shoulders. The dark indigo color of the fabric was accented with sweeping clouds stitched with golden thread. Instead of long flowing sleeves, your clothes had a more vest-like design which left your arms bare. You wore a golden forearm gauntlet on your dominant arm and a simple golden bracelet on the other. 

Your pants were loose and comfortable, made from an Aegean blue colored fabric and embroidered with a crashing wave design. A golden sash of silk decorated with winding dragons lay underneath a generous length of corded white rope which was wound around your waist and tied in a complicated knot, the ends of which hung symmetrically at the front of your robes. Your boots fit you perfectly and were made of surprisingly comfortable leather. You felt a bit silly as you mingled throughout the atrium wearing an ornate and jewel encrusted mask. The accessory was made of a finer leather than that of your boots and mirrored the visage of a phoenix. While you weren't particularly ecstatic about wearing such an ostentatious piece, at the very least, you were grateful for the complete absence of feathers.

Shang Tsung's outfit, on the other hand, was incredibly flattering, and he looked absolutely breathtaking. An intricately carved golden dragon curled around the neckline of his robes, its twisting form accented by the spiked shoulder guards that covered the sorcerer's biceps. Half of his robes were a rich blood-red color, the other half accented by a black 'V' which highlighted his broad chest and ended at his groin. The red fabric continued past the end of the 'V' to form a loose-hanging frontal sash. The side panels of his robes were made of a dark coal colored fabric and decorated with golden clouds. A painted leather mask in the guise of a dragon obscured most, if not the entirety, of his face and his arms were covered by his standard clawed gauntlets. His pants were a muddy copper color and relatively plain compared to the rest of his clothes. However, their simplicity did nothing to distract from the rest of his outfit nor lessen your desire for him.

In fact, you had barely taken your eyes off of him since the two of you had arrived nearly an hour ago. Forcing yourself to tear your gaze away from your Master, you took a moment to admire the work that was put into hosting such a luxurious event.

The atrium in which the masquerade was being held had been lavishly decorated; beautiful tapestries hung from the ceiling and several... _artistically_ shaped chandeliers provided rather dim lighting which only added to the mysterious ambiance of the party. There was a live string quartet and a sumptuous feast was spread out across a long banquet table located across the room. As you approached the table, you were greeted by a vast array of food. There was a wide selection available for guests to choose from which included several different foods that you could recognize and many others that you had never seen before. Plates loaded with cheeses and cooked meats, baskets of fresh-baked bread, bowls overflowing with fruits as well as platters of what you hoped was chicken and beef covered the entire surface of the table.

Servers dressed in plain white silk robes with matching white masks made their way through the sea of guests bearing trays of hors d'oeuvres as well as varying types of drinks, both alcoholic and non-alcoholic. You had tried three different alcoholic ones, so far. The first had been a clear, carbonated liquid which tasted not unlike Earthrealm champagne; the second had been more viscous, tasted unbearably sweet, and was a rich purple color; the glass you currently were sipping from was your favorite so far. It was light pink, slightly translucent and tasted like peaches.

You felt somewhat overwhelmed as you stared at the unbelievable amount of food in front of you, not knowing where to even begin. You must have looked horribly lost because you felt the soft touch of a hand on the small of your back a moment before its owner appeared beside you. A young woman with shoulder length wavy brown hair smiled at you, green eyes staring up at you with obvious interest from behind her mask. The accessory was skillfully painted and bore a striking resemblance to the plumage of a hummingbird. She wore a floor length gown decorated with silver feathers that showed off her shoulders. It appeared to shimmer in the light, purples, greens, and blues shifting with her movements. She was much shorter than you, barely coming up to your shoulder, assuming she was wearing heels.

"Hello," She said, voice soft and musical. "I am Aiara." 

"__________." You introduced yourself, tilting your head politely. 

"__________," She repeated, tone flirtatious as she drew out the syllables of your name. "It is a good name; a _warrior's_ name."

She slid her hand from your back to pluck a bundle of grapes from a nearby bowl, twisting one from the stem and holding it up to your mouth, offering it to you. Feeling horribly awkward but not knowing what else to do, you parted your lips to let her hand-feed you a grape. That appeared to be the right choice because her smile widened, eyes crinkling at the corners as she watched you bite into the fruit. When your teeth punctured the flesh of the grape, flavor burst onto your tongue. While it didn't taste like the Earthrealm grapes you were used to, the juice was just as rich and sweet, yet cool and refreshing at the same time. It was surprisingly good, and you liked it very much.

"Are you not familiar with Edenian cuisine?" she questioned, laughing lightly at your expression.

"Unfortunately, not." You answered truthfully. You didn't visit Outworld very often, and even when you did, Edenian commodities were usually too expensive for you to afford.

"Would you like another?" She asked, pulling another grape free from the bunch and offering it to you. Your spine tingled with the feeling of being watched and you didn't have to turn around to guess that it was Shang Tsung. The image of someone flirting with you, or vice versa would most likely not be taken very well so you shook your head. She didn't seem bothered by your reaction, popping the grape into her own mouth and making short work of it before she gestured to the rest of the table. "Do you see anything else you would like to try?"

Scanning the table, a dark pink spiky fruit slightly larger than the size or your fist caught your attention and you picked it up, turning it over in your hand to examine it. "What is this?" You asked curiously. Aiara's smile was back when she met your gaze.

"For someone who claims to be foreign to Edenia's produce, you have good taste," She mused, eyes twinkling with mirth. "That is a dragon fruit. They are considered a delicacy in Outworld, and some even believe them to be an aphrodisiac."

You felt heat rise to your cheeks and hoped that your blush was concealed by your mask. "Oh." 

If your face was redder than usual, she didn't mention it. Instead, she took the fruit from your hand and picked up a sharp knife from the table. With a practiced air, she quickly peeled away the skin, revealing the flesh of the fruit which was an even darker shade of pink than the skin. Carving out a decent sized portion, she offered you the slice, thankfully not hand-feeding it to you this time. You took a small, experimental bite, not knowing what to expect. When you bit into the fruit, you winced slightly. It was unexpectedly sour, and you wrinkled your nose at the taste. However, a pleasing citrus flavor followed the initial sourness, blending together to create a decidedly agreeable zesty taste.

As you continued down the length of the table trying bits and pieces of the food available, you couldn't help but notice Shang Tsung glancing at you every once and a while out the corner of his eye. He was in deep conversation with a man wearing earthy colored robes and wearing a horned mask with sharp cut angles that reminded you of a bull, but his attention would shift if he saw you move. After what felt like hours, you and Aiara finally made it to the end of the table. You had ended up trying what seemed like a full meal's worth of different foods and downed another three of those pink peach-flavored drinks and were starting to feel a bit tipsy.

You were feeling pleasantly buzzed from the alcohol, the music and bits of others' conversations fading into a steady hum of background noise. Aiara was staring at you with a look in her eyes that you couldn't quite distinguish as the corners of her painted lips pulled upwards into a faint smirk. Her cheeks had gone rosy, skin dusted in a light blush from several glasses of the same carbonated drink you had tried earlier. The quartet started a new song, one with a suggestive tune and a slow tempo that prompted Aiara to offer you her hand. You declined her invitation to dance and excused yourself with a quiet apology and a comment about needing some fresh air.

She didn't push the subject or try to change your mind. Instead, she lowered her head in a polite nod and lifted the hem of her dress to give you a flourishing curtsy before disappearing back into the sea of people. A part of you was a little sad to see her go as she seemed genuinely sincere and friendly. Maybe, if you were lucky, you'd see her again on your next trip to Outworld. You didn't dwell on it as you stepped out of the atrium and into the terrace that overlooked the palace gardens. Leaning against the balustrade, you inhaled deeply, grateful for the cool breeze that washed over your heated skin. The weather was perfect, not too hot nor too chilly as you stood outside, taking a moment to simply watch and enjoy the quickly setting sun.

It wasn't long before you felt a familiar soft touch against the small of your back that made you tense slightly. Thinking Aiara had stepped out to join you, or possibly returned to insist on dancing, you straightened, ready to once again turn her away. Whatever you were going to say died on your lips when you turned around. Instead of Aiara, you found Shang Tsung standing behind you, his playful smirk hidden mostly behind his mask. "Hello, Pet." He purred, voice sending a shiver down your spine.

"Master," You greeted, tension easing from your shoulders.

"I see you have been thoroughly enjoying yourself." The sorcerer commented. "Tell me, what was the name of that lovely young woman you were with earlier?"

You chuckled, unsurprised by the slight jealousy in his tone. "Don't worry, Master," You assured. "I only have eyes for you."

The corners of your lips twitched upwards into a roguish grin as you wrapped an arm around Shang Tsung's waist, twisting him around in a fluid motion and pushing him up against the balustrade. He tasted like pomegranates and Edenian wine when you kissed him, lips sweet and touch sweeter as the sorcerer reached up to bury his hands in your hair. He moaned into your mouth as you nudged his legs apart, rubbing your knee against his groin. Behind him, the sun was just disappearing below the horizon, the remaining light casting streaks of orange and purple across the sky.

Your masks made the kiss a little awkward, but they certainly didn't slow you down as you tilted your head to mouth at his neck, scraping your teeth along the thick tendon of his neck. "Master," You breathed, leaning forwards to nip at his earlobe. "Let's go home." Shang Tsung's cock throbbed in his pants, a shudder running down his spine at your words. 

The sorcerer raised an arm with the intent of conjuring a portal when you quickly caught his hand in yours. Lacing your fingers together, you tugged him away from the balustrade and spun him under your arm like one would during a dance before pulling him so that his back was against your chest, resting your chin on his shoulder as you huffed out a soft laugh. "Ah, ah, Master," You scolded teasingly. "Not here; or did you forget where we are right now?" You pointed towards the atrium where people were talking, eating, and dancing.

Shang Tsung blinked, cheeks flushing as he came back to himself. That's right; you were standing on the palace terrace in Outworld. Attending the masquerade in secret. Opening a portal here would alert the Imperial Guards and be a dead giveaway of your identities. "Forgive me, Pet." He murmured. "I seem to have gotten ahead of myself." Your smile was terribly distracting as you spun the sorcerer around once more, tugging lightly on his arm and leading him into the gardens.

Only once you were far enough away from the palace that you had to strain to hear the music of the party, did you let go of Shang Tsung's hand to remove your mask. Reaching up behind your head, you pulled one end of the tied ribbon that kept the accessory in place and let it fall away from your face. When you reached up to do the same for the sorcerer, he merely waved his hand, both of your masks disappearing in a flash of green light.

Your grin was back, and your eyes glittered with mischief as Shang Tsung raised an arm, moving his hand in a circular motion and summoning a large glowing portal. When he turned around to usher you through, you placed your hands on both his shoulders and shoved him backwards into it, following immediately after.

He stumbled through the portal, grunting when he landed on the plush covers of his bed. Before he could sit up and properly steady himself, you were on him, appearing through the portal and pressing him back to lie against the sheets, pinning his arms above his head with one hand. You devoured his mouth with yours, demanding and possessive as you pushed your tongue into his mouth, chasing the sweet taste of Edenian wine. "Ó, tā mā de, Chǒng'ér..." He groaned against your lips.

"Oh, Master," You panted, pupils blown wide with lust when you pulled away for air, sitting up to properly straddle the sorcerer's hips. In this position you could feel the curve of his cock pressing against you, and you rocked your hips in response, rubbing your clothed erection over his lower belly. You licked your lips, hunger evident in your gaze as you stared at him, raking your eyes over his form. He really did look gorgeous, even more so with half-lidded eyes and swollen, kiss-bitten lips. "You look so good in red." 

"Pèng wǒ, qǐng!" He begged, hips straining as he wriggled underneath you.

"Look at you," You murmured, trailing your free hand over the golden dragon around his shoulders, touch feather-light as you traced the outlines of the scales, the sharp lines of its teeth. "So... distracting..." You tugged at the wrap around his waist, unclasping the buckles and pulling the leather off, tossing it aside carelessly. "Temptation made flesh." You pushed the many layers of his robes open to reveal the expanse of his abdomen, raking your nails down his chest and feeling the muscles tense under your touch. 

Shang Tsung let out a breathless whimper, back arching as he pressed into your touch, desperate for more. 

He stared up at you from under dark lashes, taking in the image of you hovering above him. You looked stunning, all hard lines and sharp angles. Seeing you dressed up in glittering gold and expensive silk made his heart race, and when that woman had stolen your attention, dared to touch you, to _flirt_ with you, it made his blood boil. You were _his_.

You released his arms, curling your hand into a fist; glowing green shackles closed around his wrists, clinking as you bound his arms above his head with his own chains. Any other time, he would have been affronted; now however, he merely let out a needy whine. You groped at his abdomen, dragging your hands down his sides as you sucked a bruise in the hollow of his throat. You nipped at his collarbone before continuing your path downwards, sucking a trail of bruises down his chest and over his abs, the dark splotches of maroon contrasting against his tanned skin.

"Gèng duō, gèng duō! Qǐng, wǒ xūyào gèng duō!"

He huffed impatiently when you lifted your head to examine your work, running your fingers over the dips and curves of his muscles. A frustrated moan tore from his throat when you removed your hands from his body. You chuckled, sliding your hands up your thighs until you came to the corded rope around your waist. You toyed with the hanging ends, curling your palms around the material and stroking it suggestively before slowly undoing the complicated knot and untying the golden sash, dropping both to the floor. Once they were gone, you shrugged off your outer robes, letting the fabric slip from your shoulders to fall off the bed and pool in a heap on the floor.

You made quick work of your pants, sliding the material over your hips and down your legs, lifting your knees to remove the garment, tossing it too the floor. Finally, _finally_ , you hovered, fully nude above the sorcerer's lap, reaching between your legs to wrap slender fingers around your cock, pumping it once, twice, before releasing it. Shang Tsung watched hungrily as precum breaded from the slit, dripping down your shaft.

Your tongue darted out to wet your lips, gaze focused entirely on the sorcerer as you slowly tugged his pants down, cock jutting free to ooze clear fluid over his stomach. You discarded his pants, throwing them over your shoulder and rearranging yourself so that you were resting back on your heels. Shang Tsung's legs were splayed open in your lap, calves slung over your hips as his heels dug into your back. He pulled on the chains; teeth bared as he snarled. "Rúguǒ nǐ bù gǎnkuài hé wāo wǒ, Chǒng'ér, _wǒ fāshì_ —"

"Now, now, Master," You chided, summoning the half-empty bottle of oil from the nightstand, tilting it to pour out a generous amount and coating your fingers in the substance. "Where are your manners?" He inhaled sharply when you pressed your oil-slick fingers against his entrance, circling his hole teasingly. He lifted his head to meet your gaze, batting his lashes at you.

"Qǐng," He whispered, swallowing thickly. "Qǐng cāo wǒ."

"Good," You pushed two fingers into him, rewarding him by curling your fingers to drag them over his prostate, the jolt of pleasure pulling a deep groan from his lips. He threw his head back, hips bucking as he tried to grind down onto your hand. You clicked your tongue, thrusting in tandem with his movements to keep the friction at a minimum. He whimpered, clenching around your fingers.

"Wǒ xiǎng yào gèng duō," He begged, thighs twitching as he chased the fleeting friction. "Qǐng, Chǒng'ér."

"Hm," You pretended to consider his words even as you sped up your movements, twisting your wrist to jab your fingers against his sweet spot. The sorcerer whined, muscles flexing as he rolled his hips in time with your thrusts. "How do you want me, Master?" You asked, rubbing mercilessly over his prostate, and making him mewl.

"Nèi!" He gasped. "Wǒ yào nǐ zài wǒ lǐmiàn!"

"I am inside you, Master," You teased, pressing your thumb against the sensitive skin of his perineum, stimulating his prostate from inside and _out_.

"Nǐ de gōngjī," He grit out, hips undulating as you continued to fuck him on your fingers. "Wǒ xiǎng yào nǐ de gōngjī zài wǒ lǐmiàn!"

You removed your fingers from his hole, making him whimper at the loss, pouring more oil into your hand to slick your cock, before you directed the glass bottle back to the nightstand and lined your cock up with his entrance. You slowly pushed into the sorcerer's body, filling him in a single roll of your hips. You moaned at the feeling, gripping his hips tight enough to bruise as you slowly pulled back until only the head of your cock remained inside before filling him again just as slowly.

"Oh, Master," You leaned forward to bury your face in his neck, rocking your hips in a steady rhythm, brushing against his prostate as you adjusted the angle of your thrusts. You dispelled the chains around his arms and he immediately threw them around your neck, clawing at your shoulders as you sped up your thrusts. He raised a hand to your hair, tugging your head up to pull you in for a messy kiss, all teeth and tongue that had you gasping fervently into his mouth. 

When you pulled away, his lips were bruised and wet with saliva, chest heaving as he drew in quick, shallow breaths. Your pace slowed, skin glistening with sweat as you plunged into the sorcerer's pliant body over and over. Shang Tsung's claws dug into the flesh of your back as he scratched desperately across your shoulder blades, drawing blood to the surface. "Qīn, wǒ qīn, Chǒng'ér..."

"Master... oh _Master_..." You groaned, muscles tensing as you leaned forward, forcing the sorcerer's back to bow as you shifted so that you were on your knees, lifting his hips and pressing his shoulders into the mattress. You moved one of your hands from his hip to the bed as you braced yourself against it for leverage, biceps flexing. The new angle allowed for you to hit his prostate with every thrust, his voice growing rougher with each pump of your hips.

"Close," You warned, reaching between you to tug at his cock, pulling a startled whine from his lips. His hips jolted as you swiped your thumb over the head of his shaft, rubbing the pad of the digit over the sensitive skin just under the crown of his cock. Shang Tsung mewled wantonly, grinding his ass against your pelvis, and pulling a deep groan from your chest. You continued to move your hand in time with your thrusts, pushing the sorcerer closer and closer to the edge with each jab against his sweet spot. "Coming," You panted, breath hitching as your hips faltered. "I'm coming..."

You came with a muffled growl, biting down on the crook of his shoulder to stifle the noise. The force of your bite broke skin, pinpricks of blood welling up in the indents formed by your teeth. Your cock throbbed inside the sorcerer, shooting load after load of come into his body, drenching his insides in white. Shang Tsung shuddered, eyes rolling back and muscles spasming around your girth as he came soon after you, cock pulsing in your hand as he spent all over his belly. Your hips jerked one last time before your body went limp and you collapsed in a boneless heap on top of the sorcerer.

Shang Tsung panted heavily into your ear as he gulped in much needed oxygen. Heat radiated off his skin and you could feel the strong, steady beat of his heart against your ribs. You closed your eyes, inhaling deeply through your nose as you felt the sorcerer gently stroke a hand down your spine, drawing a pleased purr from your lips.

The two of you remained stock still for several minutes, pausing to catch your breaths. Eventually, you slowly raised yourself up onto your arms, dipping your head to press light kisses all along the column Shang Tsung's throat making him wrinkle his nose and huff out an exasperated laugh. "Enough, Pet," He said, bringing a hand up to your hair and tugging lightly. You chuckled and lifted your head to press a kiss to his sweaty forehead, moving slowly as you pulled out your softened cock.

The sorcerer whined at the sudden emptiness, hips canting towards you in a feeble attempt to keep you inside him. Semen began to bubble out of his entrance once you had fully pulled out and he mewled at the feeling, hole clenching around nothing. You hummed thoughtfully as you raked your eyes down Shang Tsung's body. 

"Let me get you cleaned up, Master," You crooned, leaning back on your heels and dragging the sorcerer's hips up so you could bury you face between his legs. Still delirious from his recent orgasm, the feeling of your tongue against his sensitive rim made him moan, toes curling. You took your time cleaning the mess you had made, laving your tongue around his hole, and curling it deep inside his body to lap up your own release. 

"M-Mǐngǎn..." He gasped, shifting his hips in an attempt to get away from your sinful tongue. You tightened your grip on his waist in a silent command to stay still. Too tired to argue, the sorcerer went limp, letting you do as you pleased. You shifted your hands from his hips to his ass, squeezing the flesh as you twisted your tongue around inside him. You finally pulled away when he was whimpering from overstimulation, hips trembling from the pleasure. You sat up, carefully removing Shang Tsung's legs from around your shoulders. 

You rolled off him, sweaty and sated. Turning onto your side, you pulled the spent sorcerer against your chest, rubbing soothing circles into his hip with your thumb, tracing bruises as you both slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Ó, tā mā de, Chǒng'ér... - Oh fuck, Pet...
> 
> Pèng wǒ, qǐng! - Touch me, please!
> 
> Gèng duō, gèng duō! Qǐng, wǒ xūyào gèng duō! - More, more! Please, I need more!
> 
> Rúguǒ nǐ bù gǎnkuài hé wāo wǒ, Chǒng'ér, _wǒ fāshì_ — - If you don't hurry up and fuck me, Pet, _I swear_ — 
> 
> Qǐng, - Please,
> 
> Qǐng cāo wǒ. - Please fuck me.
> 
> Wǒ xiǎng yào gèng duō, - I want more,
> 
> Qǐng, Chǒng'ér. - Please, Pet.
> 
> Nèi! - Inside!
> 
> Wǒ yào nǐ zài wǒ lǐmiàn! - I want you inside me!
> 
> Nǐ de gōngjī, - Your cock,
> 
> Wǒ xiǎng yào nǐ de gōngjī zài wǒ lǐmiàn! - I want your cock inside me!
> 
> Qīn, wǒ qīn, Chǒng'ér... - Close, I'm close, Pet...
> 
> M-Mǐngǎn... - S-Sensitive...
> 
> ______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Just some extra notes on costuming. This is the link for the mask I pictured Shang Tsung wearing: https://i.etsystatic.com/7421025/r/il/57d566/827275511/il_570xN.827275511_o3vm.jpg.
> 
> This is the link for the reader's mask: https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/proxy/LSSU-y-ybxt-H39T_gXXnPHgZmRsmCQAic9vL8OWN_PivQ7UwJx5_sH71D2s04AfXcJT6E6IU1mBSM6dRRGedo9-PD7Mb-z-nwX7vRUZnrut568MspRJ2S9u_Xpu0P95MGxPXh86
> 
> Just swap the color palettes and you're good to go! Also, check out Laetitia Casta's feather cloak dress for the style of costume my OC Aiara is wearing when she flirts with the reader!


End file.
